Anormal
by Brisby
Summary: One shot en deux parties
1. Anormal partie 1

Titre: Anormal, partie 1

Base: Gundam Wing

Auteur: Brisby

e-mail: brisby 8hotmail.com

Couples: Duo et Heero sont au centre de la fic, il y a un 343 en fond

Genre: angst, beaucoup de psychologie, beaucoup de théologie et yaoi bien sur

Rating: bah, je dirais PG -13 pour la violence des propos

Disclamer: je suis celle qui est le clone de tout les propriétaire légaux, celle qui fait baver tout le monde sur le fandom, je suis?? Brisby!!!!!

****

Attention: Cette histoire est partie d'un séminaire sur la psychologie mais c'est la théologie qui est un des plus grands thèmes. Ceux à qui ça donne des boutons la sortie c'est en haut à gauche.

Note: j'ai écrit ce OS en pleines révisions de l'oral de français, c'est l'idée la plus bizarre qui me soit jamais venue

Anormal

partie 1

Église Maxwell 188 AC

Plaisir

Honte

Plaisir honteux

Joie, l'espace d'un moment.

Oubli, l'espace d'un instant.

Plaisir secret

Plaisir cach

-Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? !

Honte

Rougeur

Ce qui aurait du rester caché ne l'est plus.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il devait le cacher, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire.

Il

fallait

que

ce

plaisir

reste

secret

Honte,

C'est désagréable.

Elle lui lave les mains.

-Tu ne dois plus faire ça, tu m'entends ? !

Colère

Des deux côtés.

Sa langue se délie, les remarques qu'elle n'arrive habituellement pas à contredire reviennent.

La réponse vient tout de suite.

Gifle

C'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça.

-Non ! Tu ne dois plus faire ça, tu m'entends ? ! Sinon ça voudra dire que tu n'es pas normal, ça voudra dire que tu es malade et il faudra t'opérer !! Tu comprends ?

Non

Il ne comprend pas.

Pourquoi lui refusent-ils ce seul plaisir ?

Pourquoi lui refusent-ils ce seul bonheur ?

Non il ne comprend pas

Alors il acquiesce

* * *

-Ensemble ?

-Oui Duo, nous sommes ensembles.

Quatre le regarde avec anxiété. Il pensait que lui le prendrait bien, il se trompait. Sur eux trois c'est lui qui le prend le plus mal.

-Ca… pose un problème ?

Duo a un sourire crispé.

-Non, bien sur. Si vous êtes heureux alors tant mieux.

-C'est parce que nous sommes deux hommes ?

Duo regarde le Français quelques instants comme s'il doutait que se soit vraiment lui qui ait parlé.

-Non… je…

Il grogne.

-Ma religion l'interdit.

Une main se resserre sur un accoudoir.

Des yeux turquoise rencontrent un regard cobalt, qui se détourne immédiatement.

-Vous comprenez la dernière fois on a retenu la leçon.

Duo a un sourire, un vrai cette fois.

Il détourne son regard du couple et tombe sur deux yeux cobalt qui le regardent avec interrogation.

-Tu ne connais pas la Bible Heero ?

-Penses-tu vraiment que ce soit utile à un soldat ?

Duo rigole et se lève.

-Sais-tu comment on appelle l'acte sexuel chez les gays ? Les deux termes sont coït anal et sodomie.

Heero le regarde plus durement.

-Je le sais.

-Et bien le plus vieux terme est sodomie. Et il vient de nous. Tu devrais te renseigner sur Sodome et Gomorrhe.

Duo va jusqu'à la porte et jette un dernier regard à la pièce.

Heero le fixe toujours aussi perplexe.

Wu Fei regarde par la fenêtre montrant qu'il ne veut en rien être mêlé à cette conversation.

Trowa et Quatre s'agitent sur leurs sièges mal à l'aise.

Duo soupire.

-Sodome et Gomorrhe n'ont plus tenu compte des commandements de Dieu et de ses avertissements. Il y régnait tous les péchés, la luxure y était le plus présent. Inceste et homosexualité étaient plus que courant.

Il s'arrête et regarde Heero.

-Sodome, sodomie.

Contre toutes attentes Heero rougit. Duo reste perplexe quelques instants.

-Bref, pour les punir, Dieu fit pleuvoir du souffre sur ces deux villes.

Heero s'apprête à parler mais il l'arrête avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quelque chose.

-Non, je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne discuterais pas avec toi du taux de vérité dans cette histoire.

Il sort, Wu Fei fait de même, Quatre glisse quelques mots à Trowa qui s'éclipse lui aussi. Heero n'a pas bougé.

-Heero est-ce que ça va ?

Deux cobalts interrogateurs se lèvent.

-Heero je suis empathe.

Heero grogne.

-J'ai vu Duo briser petit à petit tes barrières et je suis désolé qu'il ne t'apporte pas ce que tu cherches.

Colère

Une remarque acide.

-Et je peux savoir ce que je cherchais ?

Quatre le regarde quelques instants.

-De l'amour Heero.

Colère

-Je ne recherche pas son amour.

-Alors comment expliques-tu tes sentiments !!

Incertitude

-Je…. Je ne sais pas. Quatre tu sais ce que je pense de genre de relations, surtout en période de guerre. Toi et Trowa faites ce que vous voulez mais moi je ne veux pas qu'une quelconque chose me détourne de nos missions.

Heero se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

-Tu sais Heero, plus tu essayeras de rejeter tes sentiments, plus ils reviendront vers toi, encore plus violents.

-Tu fais fausse route Quatre.

Colère.

-Ose me dire en me regardant dans les yeux que tu n'es pas amoureux de lui !!

Des ongles déchirent des paumes.

-Je…Heero pardon…

Il s'interrompt, deux yeux cobalt le fixent, ils sont glacials.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui Quatre.

* * *

POV de Heero

Fuite, c'est ni plus ni moins une fuite.- soupir- je n'aurais pas du mentir à Quatre. Je ne vais pas en dormir de la nuit… -soupir- c'est pas comme cet abruti, ça fait trois heures qu'il dort tranquillement.

Baka

Duo…. no….baka….

Ma religion l'interdit

Ca fait mal, ça ne s'arrête pas.

Je ne comprends pas. Duo, qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de te laisser libre accès à mon cœur. Je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai pu en arriver à avoir des sentiments pour toi. Nous sommes complètement différents… Je n'y comprends rien, nous n'avons rien en commun. Une relation entre nous deux serait complètement irrationnelle. De toute manière il n'y en aura jamais puisque…

Penser à autre chose, vite, sinon ça va encore faire mal.

Tien, il ne dort plus aussi bien, il soupire. Il…

???

Quelqu'un doit vraiment me haïr quelque part là haut, le voilà qui gémit maintenant.

Il veut que je lui saute dessus ou quoi ?

Mais c'est pas vrai achevez-moi tout de suite c'est plus simple.

Oula, réveil en sursaut.

Pourquoi ? Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais rêve pourtant ? Il se lève et file en direction de la salle de bain.

Ce mec est dingue j'entends déjà l'eau couler.

soupir Bien, état des lieux, cet abruti est en train de prendre une douche à deux heures du matin.

Pourtant son rêve n'avait pas l'air si…

grognement ne pas penser à son rêve. Surtout pas à qui il rêvait. Tiens je vais penser à l'entraînement de J, je ne me suis pas assez focalisé là dessus ces derniers temps.

Ah, il ressort. Il…

???

Mais c'est pas vrai…

Ce type est une incitation au viol.

Il porte juste une petite serviette autour de la taille.

Bizarre, il n'y a pas de buée dans la salle de bain.

…..

Ce mec est barré. Il vient de prendre une douche glacée à deux heures du matin.

Et tout ça à cause d'un stupide rêve.

Tiens, il s'est recouché.

….

Bon je ne comprends plus rien.

Récapitulons, de toutes évidence il a fait un rêve " agréable " , il même prit une douche froide pour se calmer. Alors quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi il fait une tête pareille ?

……..

Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une telle tristesse sur le visage.

Tristesse

Lassitude

Douleur ?

Il se retourne, je ne vois plus que son dos.

Bien, demain conversation avec Quatre si je veux, premièrement dormir la nuit prochaine, deuxièmement comprendre le comportement de Duo.

* * *

POV de Duo

Encore ce genre de rêve. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire des rêves pareils. Je ne dois pas en faire. De l'eau, vite.

Essayer de me laver. Peine perdue. Je suis sale depuis longtemps. Mais ça, **ça** , ça m'avilit encore plus. Ca me souille, me rend encore plus méprisable et pourtant j'ai tout fait pour réussir, pour ne plus attirer sa colère…

???

Je suis mouill ?

Ah oui, la douche.

Oups, j'ai oublié d'enlever mes vêtements.

Reprenons, il est deux heures du mat' et je suis tout habillé sous la douche…

Froid

C'est pas vrai, la douche est glacée.

J'enlève mes vêtements et prends la première serviette que je vois.

Bon bah je vais laisser mes vêtements sécher, de toute manière ce n'est pas exactement comme si j'avais le choix.

Je me recouche.

Pourquoi faire ? Comment se rendormir après un réveil en sursaut suivit d'une douche glacée ? soupir

Les voix reviennent, elles arrivent toujours après ce genre de rêves.

Cette fois ça commence avec une voix grave, usée par l'age.

-Tu ne dois plus faire ça. Dieu l'interdit, il te punira

Il n'est pas en colère, mais il n'a jamais été aussi sérieux. L'autre ne comprend pas.

Il est mal à l'aise

Il n'aime pas cette situation

Il voudrait être autre part.

Mais comme la dernière fois sa langue se délie et cette fois encore les remarques reviennent.

-J'ai déjà enfreint le premier commandement de toutes façons.

L'autre resserre sa prise sur ses épaules.

Il a mal

Il lui fait mal.

-Oui mais…tu n'as jamais cherché à le faire ?Tu a toujours été forcé de tuer, pour te défendre, pour ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? Alors…je crois que Dieu peut comprendre ça. Par contre ce genre choses, il ne faut pas continuer, ça lui déplaira énormément. Et il te punira. Si tu continues à faire ça il arrivera des choses terribles.

Douleur

Et effectivement il s'est passé des choses terribles. Parce que je n'ai pas arrêté. Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on m'enlève cette joie.

Une joie que je ne connaissais pas, elle était différente de la joie que je ressentais habituellement.

Elle était tellement forte que pendant un moment j'oubliais.

Elle me faisait oublier tout, les morts, ceux qui m'avaient laissé ici, tout seul, Solo…

Et comme il me l'avait dit, des choses terribles sont arrivées…

Douleur

* * *

Une mission

Encore

Ca n'en finit pas

Cette guerre n'en finit pas.

Quatre et Heero sont en planque.

Dans un maquis aux abords d'une base.

Ils doivent encore attendre trois heures que les autres arrivent.

Il n'y a aucun repérage à faire, tout à déjà été fait.

Ils doivent juste attendre.

Pour pouvoir créer la diversion au bon moment.

Mais pour ça il faut que les autres soient là.

Dans trois heures.

-Heero si tu as une idée pour passer le temps surtout tu n'hésites pas.

Il ne fait même pas attention à lui.

-Ok, bon….

Quatre l'observe.

-Ca va ? Tu as l'air… crispé.

Regard glacial.

-Heero on doit passer trois heures ici, et si tu m'aides pas un peu on va vraiment les sentir passer….

Il grogne

-Fatigué.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

Il soupire, puis le regarde.

-Quatre, est-ce que… est-ce que tu arrives à cerner Duo ? Grâce à ton empathie.

Rire

-C'est ça qui t'as empêché de dormir ?

Deuxième regard glacial.

-Ok, ok.

Soupir

-Je ne sais pas vraiment non. Duo est quelqu'un de très ambigu. Même grâce à mon empathie j'ai vraiment du mal à prévoir ses réactions. Mais à force de le côtoyer j'ai fini par le connaître mieux, mais mon empathie n'y est pour rien. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Il a eut une réaction bizarre hier.

Explications

-Oui effectivement, c'est plutôt étrange comme comportement.

Quatre réfléchit.

-Mais en même temps ça ne m'étonne pas de Duo.

Deux yeux cobalt l'interrogent

-Duo a un rapport assez spécial à l'amour, aux relations amoureuses, ça expliquerait son comportement. Nous avons souvent eut des conversations sur ce sujet.

-Quand ?

-Je ne sais plus, mais la dernière remonte à ce matin…

* * *

-Bonjour Duo.

-Bonjour Qua-chan.

-Bien dormi ?

Un grognement

-Euh non, pas vraiment non…

Silence

Entre eux deux ça équivaut à un problème.

-Duo, ma relation avec Trowa te dérange tant que ça ?

-Elle ne me dérange pas Quatre.

Colère

-Oh arrête !A qui tu veux faire croire ça ? !

Lassitude

-Ecoute Quatre, c'est mes convictions, si vous êtes heureux comme ça alors tant mieux mais…

Indignation

-C'est parce que nous sommes deux hommes ?!

Colère

-Quatre tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas dû à ça !!

Cynisme

-Oui c'est vrai, je conçois tout à fait que quelqu'un qui s'habille en prêtre ne trouve rien à redire à un couple homosexuel. D'ailleurs tu suis ce commandement mais tu ne respectes pas du tout le premier si je me souviens bien !!

Tension

-Quatre il est tout simplement hors de question que je poursuive cette conversation si tu es dans cet état l !!

Honte

-Je suis désolé Duo.

Un soupir

Lassitude

-Qua-chan tu sais ce que je pense des relations amoureuses…

-Exact, je sais que tu trouves ça dangereux en temps de guerre, mais justement, si nous n'y survivons pas et bien je m'en serais voulu de n'avoir rien dit à Trowa.

-Ah oui, en plus il y a l'histoire de la guerre.

Perplexité.

-Qu… Quoi ? Attend, ne me dit pas que si nous étions pas en guerre tu tiendrais le même discours ??

Sourire

-Et bien si Quatre. Mon dédain pour l'amour n'est pas dû à la guerre.

Perplexit

Eclat de rire

Duo se lève et attrape un fruit dans une corbeille.

-Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de tomber amoureux, que nous soyons en guerre ou en paix.

-Mais Duo, pourquoi ? L'amour est quelque chose de fabuleux.

Sourire

-Non Quatre, l'amour c'est quelque d'extrêmement fort que personne ne peut contrôler, l'amour ce n'est pas quelque chose de foncièrement bon. Ca peut être quelque chose de terrible.

Sourire

-Attend un peu toi, tu es en train de dire que tu as peur de l'amour ??

Etonnement

Duo a un sourire triste.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, je suppose que je n'arriverais jamais à m'expliquer sur ce sujet… Non Quatre je n'ai pas peur de l'amour, excuse-moi, je me suis mal exprimé.

Il sort

-Duo attend, est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit sur l'amour ?

Il s'arrête

Il est perdu

Quatre porte la main à son cœur tellement la tristesse est forte.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être oui quelque part mais…

Sourire

-Ecoute, c'est pas grave, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Retiens juste que je n'ai aucune intention de tomber amoureux, j'ai pas envie que tu essayes de me caser Qua-chan !!

Des éclats de rire.

Il sort

Quatre veut le rappeler.

-Wufy !!!!!!!!!!!

-Ah bordel Maxwell fous moi la paix !!!

-Hors de question Wuwu !!

Trop tard

Le moment est pass

Il a remit sont masque de joker.

* * *

La guerre fait rage.

Les gundams se battent contre la base.

Les MS tombent comme des mouches.

Rien d'anormal dans leurs vies…

Si.

Un faux pas.

Shenlong tombe, déstabilisé.

Dans sa chute il accule Deathscytes à un mur.

Un MS en profite.

Si un meurt se sera toujours ça de gagné.

Il écrase le cockpit du gundam.

Sous les yeux du gundam blanc.

Folie furieuse.

Au bout de quelques instants il ne reste plus aucun MS debout.

Heero sort rapidement de son gundam.

Peur.

Appréhension.

Il a l'estomac noué.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il s'en fiche.

Pour l'instant tout ce qui compte c'est d'arriver jusqu'au cockpit du gundam noir.

Il est complètement écrabouillé.

Panique.

Il bouge les morceaux de métal comme il peut.

Soudain il l'aperçoit, écrasé sous les décombres.

Il le sort tant bien que mal et l'appelle.

-Duo !! Duo !!! Duo je t'en prie répond… Répond, s'il te plait… Tu n'as pas le droit de partir… Je te l'interdits, tu m'entends ?!

Le cœur semble encore battre, mais pour combien de temps ?

Ses yeux s'entrouvrent quelques instants.

-Hee… Heero ?

-Ne parle pas baka. Garde tes forces pour résister. Tu dois résister Duo. S'il te plaît. Résiste. Aï shiteru Duo, s'il te plait il faut que tu résistes.

Il le prend dans ses bras et s'éloigne du cockpit.

Ses joues sont mouillées

Il a pleur ?

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte…

Peu importe

Il n'y a qu'un seule chose important en ce moment

Il faut qu'ils se dépêchent de l'emmener là où il pourra être soigné.

* * *

-Ce n'est pas très grave, une petite commotion cérébrale, il n'aura même de coma.

Soulagement.

Pour tous.

-Merci beaucoup Sally, quand pourront nous le voir ?

-Et bien dès qu'il sera réveillé vous pourrez le voir.

-Tu ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre ?

-Et bien…

-NON IL EST HORS QUESTION QUE JE RESTE ICI !!!!!!!!

-Heum bon je crois que vous pouvez aller le voir, mais pas longtemps hein ?

-D'accord merci encore pour tout Sally.

Une chambre d'hôpital.

-Ah Qua-chan dit à cette infirmière qu'il est hors de question que je reste ici !!!

-Idiot, tu nous as fait peur Duo !

Larmes

-Mais Qua-chan il faut pas pleurer… Je suis Shinigami je ne meurs que quand je le décide et j'en ai pas encore envie !

Sourire

L'infirmière sort

-Qua-chan s'il te plaît, fais quelque chose, j'ai pas envie de rester ici !!

-Ok Duo, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il sort lui aussi suivit de Trowa.

Wu Fei s'avance.

-Maxwell je suis désolé, tu aurais pu mourir à cause de moi, je tiens à m'en excuser.

-Mais Wuwu il faut pas être aussi cérémonieux, voyons !

-Ahh c'est pas vrai, tu peux pas être sérieux de temps en temps !!

-Nope mon Wufy mais si c'est ça tes excuses je suis pas sûr que je vais les accepter !!

-Ah Maxwell tu as de la chance d'être blessé parce que tu ne t'en serais pas tiré comme ça !!

Il sort précipitamment.

-Hey, Hee-chan tu crois pas qu'il vient de faire une grosse erreur ?

-Hn ?

-Bah voui maintenant à chaque fois que je serais blessé j'en profiterais !!

Heero soupire

Même cette partie de lui il a apprit à l'aimer, et pourtant il sait que chez quelqu'un d'autre il ne le supporterait pas.

Alors pourquoi ?

-Euh Heero je te parle…

-Hn ?

-Ca veut dire quoi ce que tu m'as dit avant que je m'évanouisse ?? Je sais que c'était du japonais mais… bah j'y connais rien moi au japonais !

Il sourit

Heero lui tressaille, rougit.

-Ecoute, ça ne t'intéresses pas.

-Si ça m'intéresse, au moins comme ça je saurais dire autre chose en japonais que baka et omae o korosu . Allez dis-le-moi !!

-Non.

-Si tu me le dis pas, je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre.

Heero sursaute et blêmit

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai dit…

-Euh voui c'est vrai… A mais je sais qu'il y avait " a " dedans, je peux toujours demander à Quatre ce que ça veut dire.

La colère monte

-Arrête Duo.

-Non moi je veux savoir Heero, je te lâcherais pas avant de savoir !!

Colère

Heero se rapproche du lit et plaque Duo contre le matelas au dépend de ses blessures.

Duo peut voir la colère danser dans ses yeux.

-Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux savoir Duo ?

Peur

Duo déglutit.

Mais tout comme longtemps avant, sa langue se délie.

-Of course je veux savoir Heero.

Heero l'observe un long moment.

Son regard détaille d'abord les deux perles améthyste, puis le nez, mutin et enfin la bouche.

Pulpeuse

Vermeille

Il s'en approche doucement.

Quand elles entrent en contact il sent le corps de Duo se tendre sous le sien.

Ce n'est pas un long baiser, il sait qu'il n'en a pas le droit.

Mais il n'est pas non plus court, car il sait qu'il n'en aura pas d'autre.

Celui-là est le seul qu'il aura jamais et il compte bien en profiter.

Le corps de Duo est tendu à l'extrême.

Bien sur il ne répond pas au baiser, ce n'est pas comme si Heero s'était attendu à une réponse.

Il finit par détacher ses lèvres, à regret.

Il se détache rapidement du corps de Duo et sort de la pièce.

Il ne veut pas croiser son regard.

Ca y est, il est dans le couloir.

Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

Il le sait.

Mais il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

Au moins maintenant Duo a sa réponse.

Duo.

Les voilà bien avancés maintenant.

Il soupire.

Il sent encore son goût.

Un goût fruité.

Il porte la main à ses lèvres.

-Ah Heero.

Il tourne la tête. Quatre, Trowa et Wu Fei arrivent.

-Pourquoi es-tu sorti ?

-Connaissant Maxwell, il a du pousser Yuy à bout…

-Wu Fei… Bref, Sally nous a dit qu'il pourra sortir dans deux jours.

Sourire

-Je ne sais pas très bien comment il va prendre la nouvelle.

Il pose la main sur la poignée.

-NON C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !!!!

Surprise

Pour tous

-Euh il y a un problème mademoiselle.

-Oui il y a un problème ! Vous pouvez être fier de vous, il sort dans deux jours, mais alors il est hors de questions que vous le voyez entre temps !!

-Quoi ??

-Elle a raison Quatre.

-Sally ?

-Si vous voulez qu'on laisse sortir Duo dans deux jours alors il faut limiter les visites au maximum.

Surprise

Résignation

-Bon d'accord.

Sourire

-Après tout c'est pas plus mal si c'est toi qui dois lui annoncer la longueur de son séjour.

-Quatre ce ne sont que deux jours

-Sally, tu connais Duo…

Soupir

-Bon, je vous l'amène dans deux jours alors.

-D'accord, à plus tard Sally

* * *

Un bruit de sonnette.

Quatre sort ensommeillé d'une chambre.

Surprise

-Sally ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ??

-Je suis venue le tuer.

Incompréhension

-Le tuer ?? Sally de qui tu parles ??

Colère

-Deux jours !! Deux jours bon sang ce n'est pas grand chose par rapport à ce qu'il aurait du écoper en temps normal !! Mais non, monsieur trouve ça encore trop long !!!Laisse-moi passer je vais le tuer !!!

-Euh Sally, attend, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème avec Duo ?

-Un problème ??! Je ne sais pas, c'est un problème de se tirer alors qu'il doit rester allongé sur ordre de son médecin ?! Je vais l'étriper !!

Perplexit

-Attend tu veux dire que Duo n'est plus dans l'hôpital ??

Appréhension

-Quatre, dis-moi qu'il est rentré ici.

Quatre reste pétrifié.

-Winner tu peux me dire qui est-ce qui crie à une heure pareille ?

Wu Fei s'arrête et regarde les deux personnes devant lui qui se fixent, le visage livide.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu

La fin est déjà écrite, j'ai juste à travailler certaines choses, elle arrivera dans environ une semaine.

See u

Brisby

Note: pour ceux qui savent pas encore, "ai shiteru" veut dire "je t'aime" et "ai" veut dire amour.


	2. Anormal partie 2

Titre: Anormal, partie 2

Base: Gundam Wing

Auteur: Brisby

Couples: Duo et Heero sont au centre de la fic, il y a un 343 en fond

Genre: angst, beaucoup de psychologie, beaucoup de théologie et yaoi bien sur

Rating: bah, je dirais PG -13 pour la violence des propos

Disclamer: je suis celle qui est le clone de tout les propriétaire légaux, celle qui fait baver tout le monde sur le fandom, je suis?? Brisby!!!!!

Note: j'ai écrit ce OS en pleines révisions de l'oral de français, c'est l'idée la plus bizarre qui me soit jamais venue

Anormal

partie 2

Heero rentre dans la cuisine et s'arrête devant le spectacle qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

Sally en est apparemment à sa quatrième tasse de café, Quatre en face d'elle réfléchit les sourcils froncés, ils sont tous les deux attablés alors que Trowa et Wu Fei sont debout appuyés sur le mur.

Heero lève un sourcil, perplexe.

Quatre l'aperçoit.

-Heero, c'est Sally qui a sonné tout à l'heure. Elle…

Il soupire

-Duo est parti de l'hôpital…

-Je ne comprends pas, ses blessures sont assez importantes, il devrait avoir du mal à bouger, en plus je lui ai donné quelque chose contre la douleur qui aurait du l'assommer complètement. Pourquoi est-il parti ? Je conçois qu'il n'aime pas les hôpitaux mais là il est bless

L'estomac d'Heero se contracte.

-Mais le médicament a fait effet ? Car les médicaments ont peu d'action sur Duo.

-Je lui ai donné un peu avant qu'il ne se réveille, après votre départ, et le médicament avait fait effet : il était complètement assommé.

L'estomac de Heero ne tient pas en place et n'arrête pas se tortiller au plus grand dam de son propriétaire.

Il est fort possible que le médicament ne soit en rien responsable du comportement de Duo.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, il ne connaît pas cette ville, alors pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ?

-Il connaît l'adresse ?

-Oui nous sommes venus avant la mission…

Incompréhension

-Arrêtez de vous inquiétez, il a dû aller se promener, c'est tout à fait son style.

-Oh oui bien sûr Wu Fei, à trois heures du matin…

Exaspération

-Et bien moi vous m'excuserez mais je n'ai pas envie de passer ma matinée à m'inquiéter pour cet abruti.

-Wu Fei !!

Il sort.

Colère

-Et bien on ne peut pas dire qu'il se sente très concerné.

-Tu te trompes Sally, il s'inquiète beaucoup, seulement il ne veut pas le montrer

Heero lui de son côté essaye de faire disparaître le plomb qui à élu domicile dans ses entrailles.

* * *

Wu Fei s'entraîne dans le jardin 

Calme

Rapide

Précis

Dangereux

Son sabre tournois autour de lui.

-Wuwu tu fais quoi ?

-J'essaye de ne pas être déconcentré par tes questions stupides.

-Oh c'est pas gentil ce que tu viens de dire Wufy

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Maxwell.

-Rooh comme si tu le pensais vraiment.

-Ecoute Maxwell c'est simple soit…

* * *

-Bien , je ne vois vraiment pas où il peut être mais… 

-MAXWELL !!!!!!!

….

Ils se lèvent à toute allure.

Ils arrivent dans le jardin

Bizarre

La scène est bizarre

Wu Fei menace Duo avec son sabre.

-Maxwell espèce de salle petite fouine, est-ce que tu te rends compte que ça fait une demi-heure qu'ils sont tous dans la cuisine en train de se faire un sang d'encre !!!!!

-Sans dec' ! Ca veut dire que je vais me faire engueuler par Sally ?

Voix calme, posée

-Possible très cher…

-Sally !!! Si tu savais combien je suis heureux de te revoir !!

Le calme avant la tempête

-Est-ce que tu sais que ça fait deux heures que je te cherche partout ?

Un bruit de gorge se fait entendre

-J'espère que tu as une bonne explication.

-Oh voui mais elle ne t'intéresse pas…

-Je peux te dire qu'elle m'intéresse.

-Non non, elle ne t'intéresse pas.

-Duuoo ?

-Et bien si tu veux tout savoir j'étais allé donner ma pension à ma femme et mes quatre enfants.

La colère est un peu plus perceptible dans la voix

-Duuuooo.

-Aheum voui ??

Un regard mauvais

-Aah mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ??

Deuxième regard mauvais

- -soupir- Je cherchais une église Sally, quand je l'ai trouvé il a bien fallu que j'attende qu'elle ouvre…

-Tu es… allé …dans une église, pourquoi faire ?

-Pour prier pour le salut de mon âme.

Sally sentit soudain une migraine l'assaillir.

-Quoi ?! J'ai pas le droit ?!!

-Si Duo bien sûr, la question est pourquoi t'es tu enfui de l'hôpital en pleine nuit pour faire ça ?

-Ca me regarde Qua-chan.

Exaspération

-Duuooo.

Tension

-Une envie soudaine ça te va ?

Heero s'éclipsa, il préférait le faire tant qu'il n'avait pas croisé son regard.

Sally releva la tête.

-Mais attend, le médicament devait faire effet ?

-Quel médicament ?

-Je t'ai donné un médicament qui était sensé t'assommer…

-Les médicaments agissent bizarrement sur moi.

-Pourtant tu étais complètement assommé quand je suis venu te voir.

Duo se tortille, mal à l'aise.

Rougeur

-Oui bah je sais pas moi, c'est toi le médecin. Bon j'ai faim en tout cas, je vais petit déjeuner.

Duo entre dans la cuisine, ferme la porte et s'y adosse.

Un soupir

Il baisse la tête.

La porte de la cave s'ouvre, Heero en sort avec une bouteille de lait à la main.

Leurs regards se croisent, Heero s'arrête.

Duo détourne la tête.

Honte

Rougeur

Heero pose la bouteille sur la table.

Le silence est pesant

-Je…Duo je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû, je… Je m'excuse…

-Je… Heero tu savais pourtant… Tu savais pourtant ce que je pensais de…

Les ongles de Heero déchirent ses paumes.

Duo acquiesce.

-Ok, bon… Ok… Je, Heero…

Il déglutit

-Heero s'il te plaît, ne fait plus ça.

-Hn

Tension

-Je… Heero s'il te plait je voudrais une vraie réponse.

Heero lève lentement la tête.

Il rencontre le regard améthyste.

La tension est à couper au couteau.

-Je ne le ferais plus. Je te le promets.

-Bien… Ok…

Duo s'apprête à sortir.

-Duo, c'est… c'est à cause de moi que tu es allé dans une église, n'est-ce pas ?

-…Oui.

Heero acquiesce.

* * *

POV d'Heero 

Trois heures, ça fait trois heures que j'essaye de dormir.

-soupir- Duo aussi à mit du temps à s'endormir, mais maintenant au moins il dort.

Duo

On s'est évité toute la journée… J'ignore si les autres l'ont remarqu

-soupir- Je ne sais pas si je déplore la situation ou pas…

Je n'ai jamais imaginé une relation avec Duo comme quelque chose d'accessible…

Surtout depuis que je sais ce qu'il pense des relations amoureuses

Alors je n'ai pas l'impression d'être déçu, d'avoir gâché quelque chose…

Gâch

Son amitié peut être

Mais je ne veux pas de son amiti

Je n'en ai pas besoin

La situation me permettra au moins de prendre du recul

Au mieux, si nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre, mes sentiments disparaîtrons…

Sinon, j'arriverais peut être à au moins comprendre pourquoi je les ressens

Pourquoi je les ressens

-soupir-

C'est un vrai casse tête

Nous n'avons aucuns points communs

Aucuns

Vivement que ces stupides sentiments disparaissent

Vivement ?

Je ne sais pas…

Est-ce que je les regretterais ?

Ces sentiments, ils étaient chauds…

Ils me faisaient chaud au cœur…

Ils me faisaient mal au cœur aussi…

Ils le déchiraient bien souvent…

-soupir-

Et l'autre qui dort tranquillement à côté….

Bon, il ne dort plus aussi tranquillement…

Il n'arrête pas de s'agiter…

Encore un réveil en sursaut, comme la dernière fois il file sous la douche…

….

Qu'est ce que ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

Je… Bon et puis tant pis, je vais voir…

Il a glissé dans la douche, son regard est complètement vide…

-Duo, est-ce que ça va ?

Non mais quelle question stupide…

.

POV de Duo

Sale

Je suis sale

Souill

Ca m'avilit

Je suis anormal

Crois-tu vraiment que Dieu t'accueillera dans son paradis en te voyant ainsi?

Arrêtez

Taisez-vous

Je fais de mon mieux

De mon mieux…

Il n'est pas normal cet enfant.

S'il vous plait arrêtez

Je vous en prie…

-Duo, est-ce que ça va ?

Qu'est-ce que ?

Cette voix n'appartient pas à mes souvenirs.

Un regard bleu.

Hee

ro ?

Sa main sur mon épaule

Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'il me touche !

Un sursaut

Je me recule contre une autre cloison de la douche.

Il baisse la tête

-Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû… Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je t'ai dit que je ne recommencerais plus alors…

Souffrance et tristesse sur son visage

Ca me fait mal à moi aussi.

-Ca va ?

-Je… oui ça va. C'est passé.

Il n'a pas l'air à l'aise

-Je… c'est à cause de moi ce cauchemar ?

Oui

Oui c'est à cause de toi

Oui c'est de ta faute

-Ca c'est gentil Heero, tu as raison il me faudrait un souffre douleur, c'est gentil de te proposer.

Eclat de rire

Faux

-Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi Heero, c'est… uniquement de ma faute…

Mensonge

Partiel

Je me mets à grelotter, je regarde la température de l'eau. Zéro évidemment.

Il s'en rend compte, il coupe l'eau.

Je sors de la cabine, bien, je suis bon pour changer de pyjama.

Je commence à enlever mon t-shirt, ça coince quand j'essaye de passer la tête, évidemment il est mouillé.

Et glacé qui plus est.

Quand je réussis enfin à passer la tête je remarque que Heero essaye tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention sur le mur opposé.

On dirait que tout son sang lui est monté au visage

….

Oh c'est pas vrai, j'avais oublié ça…

Bon, direction la chambre, je vais essayer de me changer loin de lui…

-soupir- Bien sûr c'est pas comme si je me trimballais trente-six mille pyjamas, je vais pas m'habiller en prêtre pour dormir quand même…

…

Non

Les voix arrivent…

Non !

Laissez-moi tranquille !!

Arrêtez !!

Peine perdue

Elles viennent toujours…

Je mets mes mains sur mes oreilles

Je ne veux pas les entendre !!!

Je ne veux plus les entendre !!!

Mon esprit est petit à petit déconnecté de mon corps…

Une caresse

-Dors bien et n'oublies pas ce que nous t'avons dit.

Elle sort en laissant la porte entrouverte.

Une femme marche dans une église, une petite ombre la suit.

Elle s'arrête dans salle.

-Mon père, qu'allons nous faire ? Ce n'est pas normal, à son âge, il doit être malade…

-J'en conviens, à son âge c'est tout à fait anormal d'avoir un tel comportement. Il faut que ceci cesse immédiatement.

-Dieu ne lui pardonnera jamais.

-Il a un passé déjà très chargé en péché, il a enfreint plusieurs fois le premier commandement et je pense qu'il l'enfreindra aussi dans le futur…

Elle pousse une exclamation terrifiée.

-Mais il ne faut pas qu'il continue ça, cette chose, Dieu ne l'acceptera jamais. Le problème est que sa foi est encore très fragile…J'ai peur qu'il ne prenne pas les menaces de notre seigneur au sérieux…

-Il le faudra bien mon père, sinon je crains pour la suite…

Je suis déconnect

Je ne sens plus mon corps

Pourtant je vois

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ces voix reviennent-elles ?

Est-ce que c'est moi qui les rappelle ?

Une main sur mon bras

Timide

Aucune réaction

-Duo ?

Rien

Il passe sa main devant mes yeux

Peine perdue

Je suis en état de choc

Toujours quand les voix racontent cet épisode l

A ce moment j'avais encore le choix

Si je les avais écouté tout aurait été arrang

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait

….

Que ?

Je suis sur mon lit

Enveloppé dans une serviette

Combien de temps s'est écoul ?

Heero sort de la salle de bain avec deux autres serviettes

Il en attache une autour de ma taille

J'ai encore mon pantalon

Mouill

Glac

Mais je ne sens rien

Il prend une inspiration

-Duo je suis désolé mais les autres me tueront si je te laisse prendre froid aussi bêtement.

Que ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

Je ses mains remontent sous la serviette.

Non !

Mon pantalon glisse lentement sur mes jambes.

Arrête s'il te plaît !

Arrête !!

Tout son sang lui est monté au visage quand il repasse une deuxième fois ses mains sous la serviette.

Non !

Heero !!

Je t'en supplie !!

Arrête !!

Il retire mon boxer.

Il me regarde, son visage est encore tout rouge.

Mes yeux le fixent

Mais aucun sentiment n'y passe.

-Je… suis désolé…je n'avais pas le choix…

Tu avais promis Heero !!

Avec la troisième serviette il se met à me frictionner les cheveux

Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Il s'occupe de mon corps maintenant

Il le frictionne pour lui faire retrouver un peu de chaleur

Arrête !

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Heero ?

Pourquoi

me

déchires

tu

?

Il enlève les deux serviettes, ne me laissant que celle autour de la taille et me glisse sous les draps.

Il s'approche de mon visage et ferme mes yeux.

Je l'entends se recoucher

Pourquoi Heero ?

Pourquoi

me

fais

tu

autant

souffrir

?

* * *

Il y a un problème 

Il y a vraiment un problème

Les mads leurs filent des missions de plus en plus tarées !

Deux pour détruire une base bien équipée.

S'ils veulent leurs morts ils pourraient au moins le faire eux-même plutôt que de refiler le sale boulot à l'ennemi !

Ca tournait au n'importe quoi.

Heero et Duo avaient dû se séparer pour aller poser les charges explosives.

N'étant que deux ils n'avaient bénéficié d'aucunes diversions.

Duo de son côté s'en était bien sortit.

Heero aussi, enfin presque.

Il aurait pu bien s'en sortir.

A une balle près.

Il avait descendu tous les soldats.

Sauf le chef.

Un haut gradé si on en jugeait par son uniforme.

Il le regarde maintenant avec un rictus suffisant.

Frustration

Premier coup de feux

Dans la jambe

Pour l'immobiliser

Il résiste

L'autre n'en est que plus heureux

Sadisme

Du sadisme à l'état pur

Un bon défouloir de trouv

Deuxième

Dans l'épaule

Pour qu'il souffre

Le troisième sera dans l'autre jambe

Pour être sur être sûr qu'il ne s'en ira pas

Troisième coup de feux

?

Aucune nouvelle douleur ?

Le haut gradé s'effondre

??

-Heero ça va aller??

Signe de tête affirmatif

-Viens il faut se dépêcher ! J'en ai éliminé pas mal mais je ne sais pas combien il en reste !!

Il l'aide à marcher.

-A gauche, on va prendre une voiture.

Un garage

Duo trafique les fils pour qu'ils puissent démarrer.

Heero fait le guet

-Duo il te reste combien de balle ?

-J'ai utilisé ma dernière balle sur ton ami le gradé.

Le moteur démarre.

-Bon, on y va !!

-Je ne crois pas, non…

Demi-tour

Le haut grad

Couver de sang

Il suffoque

Crache du sang

Mais il regarde Heero fixement

-Je te tuerais avant…

Pourquoi ces abrutis d'aristocrates ajoutent-ils un sabre à leur uniforme.

Il le dégaine.

Heero esquive le premier.

Mais sa jambe le fait souffrir

Panique

Il n'arrivera pas à esquiver le suivant

Il le sait

La panique se voit dans ses yeux

Le haut gradé sourit

A un nouveau vomissement de sang

Puis il fonce sur lui

….

Aucune douleur

Ce n'est pas normal

Un corps entre eux deux

Le haut gradé a un grognement

-Et bien au moins un est mort, c'est… toujours…ça….

Il tombe, mort.

-Duo !! Duo !!!

Il tremble entre ses bras, il porte sa main à son ventre et la ramène devant ses yeux.

Elle est pleine de sang.

-Je…Hee…ro ?

Il s'effondre dans ses bras.

-Duo !!!

Il le retient et enlève le sabre qui le transperce de part en part.

Duo gémit et s'accroche à son bras.

-Duo no baka, pourquoi tu as fais ça !!

Ce n'est pas une question.

Il n'attend pas de réponse.

-C'est hors de questions tu m'entends !! Je refuse d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

Il le hisse tant bien que mal dans la voiture.

Il y a une couverture à l'arrière.

Bien, une fois déchirée ça lui fera une compresse de fortune

.

Sortir

Vite

C'est la seule chose qu'il a en tête

Partir d'ici

Pour pouvoir le soigner

Partir le plus vite possible

Une fois qu'il est assez loin il appuie distraitement sur les détonateurs.

Une explosion

Indifférence

Pour lui une seule chose importe en ce moment

-Hee…ro ?

-Tais-toi !

-La base a explos ?

-Tais-toi je te dis !

Duo coupe le contact et baisse le frein à main.

La voiture dérape et se retrouve en travers de la route.

-Duo !!!Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ??!

-J'ai…pas envie… d'avoir un accident….

-Je t'ai dit de te taire !

Sourire

-C'est toi qui me demande…

Colère

-Tais-toi !

Douceur

-S'il te plaît Duo ne parles pas…

Il veut remettre le moteur en route.

Une main l'en empêche.

Incompréhension

-Duo qu'est-ce que ?

-Et tu sais quoi Heero… J'ai un scoop…

-Ecoutes Duo j…

Une main sur ses lèvres.

-J'espère… juste que…tu n'auras pas trop de problèmes…

Il s'approche de son oreille.

-I love you…ever after

Perplexit

Ses yeux sont exorbités.

Duo s'approche de ses lèvres et les capture…

Un instant

Ni trop long

Ni trop court

Puis il retombe sur les genoux d'Heero.

Sans conscience

Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois.

Le baisé était fruité.

Là il est…cuivr

Il baisse les yeux.

Un filet de sang coule hors de la bouche de Duo

Il passe sa main dans les cheveux châtains.

-Non… Je regrette c'est hors de question Duo… Tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça…

Il redémarre.

* * *

Un plafond blanc. 

Des murs blancs.

Encore une chambre d'hôpital.

Douleur

-Tu sais qu'à force je vais finir par croire à ton surnom.

Douleur

-Sa…Sally ?

-Bienvenue parmi les vivant Duo.

Douleur

-Qu'est-ce que ?

-Si tu fais le moindre geste je t'assomme.

Douleur

-Sally, qu'est-ce que…

-Duo, tu as été traversé de part en part par un sabre. Tu sais que tu finiras par être cocu à être aussi chanceux.

Douleur

Incompréhension

Douleur

-Le sabre n'a touché aucuns organes vitaux, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang par contre, tu vas devoir rester ici un petit moment cette fois.

Douleur

-Duo, ça va ?

Douleur

-M…mal…

-Ah bon, comment ?

Douleur

Cynisme

-Comme… si… un sabre m'avait travers

Douleur

-Pourtant je t'ai donné quelque chose contre la douleur.

Douleur

-Les médocs Sally… je… des effets bizarres sur moi…

Effarement

Douleur

-Laisse…tomber…je…l'habitude…

Il retombe sur l'oreiller inconscient.

Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce.

Elle leur fait signe de sortir.

-Et bien il est hors de dangers mais…

Quatre a le regard anxieux.

-…Mais s'il n'a rien contre la douleur la fièvre va monter, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que vous ne le revoyez pas avant la fin de la semaine. Ca le fatiguerait trop. Surtout le connaissant.

-Nous comptons sur toi pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper encore une fois.

-Euh oui Heero, mais tu sais il est vraiment mal en point alors…

Colère froide

-Je crois quand même qu'il va essayer le plus vite possible de nous fausser compagnie. Et je dois discuter avec lui avant cela.

Il s'en va.

Incompréhension

-Euh Quatre, il a quoi Heero en ce moment ?

Lassitude

-Je ne sais pas…Il comme ça depuis qu'ils sont revenus… c'est sympa sa compagnie tu peux pas imaginer…Je croyais que c'était parce que Duo était blessé mais apparemment… Bref, de toutes évidence il attend une discussion et vivement qu'il l'ait ! Surveille bien Duo moi je n'ai pas l'intention de supporter un Heero comme ça encore longtemps.

Sourire

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera bien gardé. Au revoir les garçons.

* * *

-Bonjour mademoiselle. 

-Ah, on vous attendait, bonjour.

-Ca s'est bien pass ?

-Le docteur Po a appelé G pour savoir quels médicaments faisaient effet sur lui et du coup il a passé la plupart de son temps à dormir. Il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller.

-D'accord, merci.

Elle fait un signe de tête et sort.

….

Effectivement une dizaine de minutes plus tard Duo commence à remuer.

Deux yeux améthyste s'entrouvrent.

Quatre s'approche de la tête de lit.

-Bonjour Duo.

Sourire

-Pitié Quatre, fais-moi sortir de l

Un éclat de rire

-J'ai pas envie de subir les foudres de Sally moi.

Il se relève doucement sur l'oreiller.

-Je m'en fiche, je ne resterais pas une journée de plus ici. Elle me drogue tu sais.

Amusement

-Vraiment… Tu sais vu la façon dont tu es parti la dernière fois, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Il s'étire comme il peut pour ne pas rouvrir sa blessure.

Sourire

-Oui mais tu sais, si je passe mon temps à dormir ici, après je vais être plein d'énergie…

Quatre blêmit.

-Bien essayé Maxwell mais tu ne peux pas sortir.

Heero est appuyé contre un mur.

Il attend.

Quatre et Duo continuent à babiller joyeusement.

Colère

Il a suffisamment attendu.

Il ne va pas continuer à l'ignorer.

C'est hors de question.

Trowa se rends compte de son impatience.

-Wu Fei, tu pourrais aller chercher Sally.

-…Euh oui Barton, si tu veux.

Duo le regarde sortir.

C'est…

Etrange

Quatre continue à lui parler avec entrain.

Trowa s'approche de son amant et lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille.

Quatre le regarde un moment, puis il acquiesce.

-Tu nous excuses Duo…

Panique

Il essaye de retenir Quatre…

Il n'y arrive pas.

Ils sortent eux aussi.

La porte se referme.

Il sent encore plus ce regard fixé sur lui.

Mais lui ne veut pas se détourner de la porte.

Il est blême.

L'autre bouge et commence à se rapprocher de lui.

Quelque chose

Une protection

Quelconque

En désespoir de cause il attrape la couverture et essaye de s'en recouvrir.

Protection futile

Il lui arrache.

Il ne peut plus fuir.

Il ne peut plus fuir les yeux cobalt qui le regardent avec rage.

-Laisse…Laisse-moi Heero…

-Non.

-Arrête, laisse-moi !

Il lui attrape les bras pour l'empêcher de gesticuler.

-Non, arrête, s'il te plaît. Il ne faut pas… arrête, je n'ai pas le droit…

Perdu

Il est perdu

Il a mal

Puis peur soudain.

Une

Peur

Enorme

-Heero, il ne s'est rien pass ?

Incompréhension

Totale

-Quoi ?

Panique

Peur

Ca lui tord le ventre

-Pendant que j'étais ici !! Il ne s'est rien pass ??! S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'il ne s'est rien pass !!!

-Calmes-toi.

Il s'accroche à lui.

-Dis-le moi !! Dis-moi qu'il n'y a rien eut de grave ?!! Tout le monde va bien ??

-Calmes-toi. Non il ne s'est rien passé, tout le monde va bien. Duo ?

Duo se laisse glisser contre la poitrine d'Heero.

Soulagement

Il

ne

s'est

rien

pass

-Duo ?

Il se rend compte de sa position

Surprise

Honte

Peur à nouveau

Il essaye de se débattre.

-Lâche-moi ! Il ne faut pas ! Il va être en colère !!

Colère

-Arrête !!!!

Duo sursaute.

-S'il te plaît… laisse-moi…il ne faut pas que je reste là…Il faut que j'aille là bas…

-Où veux-tu aller ?

-Dans une église.

Evidement

Colère

-Ah oui ? Et pour quoi faire ? Il me semble que tu suis peu les règles que t'impose ton Dieu.

-Arrête, il va être en colère, il va me punir !

-Qui ?

-Dieu !

Colère

-Arrête ça Duo !

Douleur

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça Duo ? Pourquoi tu dis que ton dieu interdit l'homosexualit ? Pourquoi tu me rejettes quand je t'avoue mes sentiments ? Pourquoi tu fais, tu dis tout ça alors que tu dis m'aimer ? Alors que tu m'embrasses ?

Peur

Douleur

-Arrête, ne dis pas ça. Il va arriver des choses horribles. Par ma faute, encore. Il va me punir, des choses… horribles …par ma faute….

-Duo ?

-Ca va recommencer. Par ma faute il va y avoir des choses terribles…Parce qu'il va me punir… S'il te plait, arrête… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Pas encore…

Un éclair de compréhension.

-Duo regardes-moi. C'est à cause de ces choses dont tu parles que tu fais des cauchemars ?

Tristesse

-Non, c'est à cause de toi que je fais de cauchemars.

Douleur

-Qu…Quoi ?

-C'est à cause de toi que je fais des cauchemars. C'est à cause de toi que les voix reviennent. C'est à cause de toi qu'ils reviennent me hanter. Parce que je ne devrais pas ressentir ça pour toi.

Plaisir

Douleur

-Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Il secoue la tête.

-Non, arrête ! Il va encore y avoir des problèmes, à cause de moi !

-Quels problèmes Duo ?

Il secoue la tête.

-Ca aussi il t'interdit d'en parler ?

Il le regarde

Douceur

-Raconte-moi Duo.

Douleur

Il a mal

Il ne veut pas se rappeler

Il ne veut pas raconter

-Tout ce qui c'est passé est entièrement de ma faute…

Plaisir

Honte

Plaisir honteux

Joie, l'espace d'un moment

Oubli, l'espace d'un instant

Plaisir secret

Plaisir cach

C'est étrange

C'est une chose étrange

Une chose qu'il ne comprend pas

Pas plus que le blanc qui vient à ce moment

-Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Honte

Rougeur

Ce qui aurait du rester caché ne l'est plus.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il devait le cacher, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire.

Il

fallait

que

ce

plaisir

reste

secret

Honte,

C'est désagréable.

Elle lui lave les mains.

-Tu ne dois plus faire ça, tu m'entends ?!

Colère

Des deux côtés.

Sa langue se délie, les remarques qu'elle n'arrive habituellement pas à contredire reviennent.

La réponse vient tout de suite.

Gifle

C'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça.

-Non ! Tu ne dois plus faire ça, tu m'entends ?! Sinon ça voudra dire que tu n'es pas normal, ça voudra dire que tu es malade et il faudra t'opérer !! Tu comprends ?

Non

Il ne comprend pas.

Pourquoi lui refusent-ils ce seul plaisir ?

Pourquoi lui refusent-ils ce seul bonheur ?

Non il ne comprend pas

Alors il acquiesce

.

Mais il continue

Il se cache mieux pour pouvoir le faire

Mais il continue

Il ne veut pas qu'on lui enlève cette seule joie

Une joie bizarre

Cette joie il l'avait ressenti avant

D'une autre façon

Cette joie c'est lui qui se la donne

La dernière fois c'était lui

Solo

Il souvient

C'était peu avant qu'il ne tombe malade

Il s'était perdu

Solo l'avait cherché partout

Il avait eut peur qu'il ne l'engueule

Mais non

Solo lui avait dit qu'il avait eut très peur

Il avait craint pour les proxé…les prox…

Il n'arrivait pas à le prononcer

Il avait demandé à sœur Helen si elle connaissait ce mot

Elle lui avait dit de l'oublier

Cette fois là Solo l'avait prit dans ses bras

Il s'était senti bien

Leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées

Solo lui avait dit de n'en parler à personne

A ce moment là il avait ressentit cette joie étrange

Pour la première fois

Une joie qui lui retournait le ventre

Il ne comprenait pas

Il ne se l'expliquait pas

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève cette joie

Une porte s'ouvre

-Ah tu es là je te cherch…

Elle le traîne par le bras dans l'église

-Arrête ! Lâche-moi !!

-Je t'avais prévenu !! Et bien tu ne m'as pas écouté alors nous allons voir le père Maxwell !

-Non, lâche-moi !!

Il essaye de lui faire lâcher prise.

Il n'y arrive pas

Honte

C'est la main qui est couverte du blanc

Honte

Rougeur

Elle l'amène jusque devant le père

Heureusement il n'y a pas d'enfant en ce moment dans l'église

Elle lui montre la main pleine de blanc

Ses yeux s'écarquillent

L'enfant se dégage

Il cache sa main

Honte

Il

fallait

que

ce

plaisir

reste

secret

Il lui lave les mains

-Tu ne dois plus faire ça. Dieu l'interdit, il te punira

Il n'est pas en colère, mais il n'a jamais été aussi sérieux. L'enfant ne comprend pas.

Il est mal à l'aise

Il n'aime pas cette situation

Il voudrait être autre part.

Mais comme la dernière fois sa langue se délie et cette fois encore les remarques reviennent.

-J'ai déjà enfreint le premier commandement de toutes façons.

L'autre resserre sa prise sur ses épaules.

Il a mal

Il lui fait mal.

-Oui mais…tu n'as jamais cherché à le faire ?Tu a toujours été forcé de tuer, pour te défendre, pour ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? Alors…je crois que Dieu peut comprendre ça. Par contre ce genre choses, il ne faut pas continuer, ça lui déplaira énormément. Et il te punira. Si tu continues à faire ça il arrivera des choses terribles.

Il n'y croit pas

Il ne croit pas vraiment en ce dieu

Shinigami il l'a déjà vu à l'œuvre

Ce dieu là, non

Et ils lui demandent d'arrêter

De ne plus avoir cette joie

Pour ce dieu auquel il ne croit même pas

Il n'aime pas mentir

Mais c'est hors de question

.

Une caresse

-Dors bien et n'oublies pas ce que nous t'avons dit.

Elle sort en laissant la porte entrouverte.

Une femme marche dans une église, une petite ombre la suit.

Elle s'arrête dans salle.

-Mon père, qu'allons nous faire ? Ce n'est pas normal, à son âge, il doit être malade…

-J'en conviens, à son âge c'est tout à fait anormal d'avoir un tel comportement. Il faut que ceci cesse immédiatement.

-Dieu ne lui pardonnera jamais.

-Il a un passé déjà très chargé en péché, il a enfreint plusieurs fois le premier commandement et je pense qu'il l'enfreindra aussi dans le futur…

Elle pousse une exclamation terrifiée.

-Mais il ne faut pas qu'il continue ça, cette chose, Dieu ne l'acceptera jamais.

-Le problème est que sa foi est encore très fragile…J'ai peur qu'il ne prenne pas les menaces de notre seigneur au sérieux…

-Il le faudra bien mon père, sinon je crains pour la suite…

L'enfant retourne se coucher

Il en a suffisamment entendu

Il

est

anormal

.

Cette fois l

C'était sa dernière chance

A ce moment il avait encore le choix

Après tout est allé si vite

Il se souvient juste de quelques phrase

Entendues pendant son sommeil

-Mon père j'ai peur, croyez-vous vraiment que Dieu l'accueillera dans son paradis en le voyant ainsi ?

-Je ne comprends pas ma sœur, ce n'est pas normal. Il a tout au plus neuf ans. Ce n'est pas normal. A son âge il ne devrait pas se masturber.

Et puis la colère divine était arrivée.

Tout comme sur Sodome et Gomorrhe

Dieu avait fait pleuvoir le souffre

L'église avait brûl

Seul l'enfant avait survécu

Ce jour là il avait comprit

Il avait comprit que tout ce qu'ils lui avaient dit sur ce dieu était vrai

Qu'il avait provoqué sa colère

Et que Dieu l'avait punit

Il lui avait prit ses proches et son refuge

Parce que Dieu savait

Il savait que son passé était lourd en pêch

En tout cas c'était ce que disait le père Maxwell

Il avait dit aussi qu'il enfreindrait sûrement le premier commandement dans le futur

Dieu lui permettait de l'enfreindre dans une certaine mesure

Pour défendre sa vie ou celles d'autre personnes

Mais il ne permettait aucun autre écart

Il avait menti et continué à se donner cette joie

Alors Dieu l'avait puni

Et ils étaient morts

Alors dorénavant

A part tuer

Il n'aurait droit à aucun autre écart

.

Heero reste silencieux.

-Je trouve que tu interprètes la Bible d'une drôle de façon.

Colère

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne connais rien à la Bible, ni à ma religion, ni à mon dieu !

-C'est faux.

Perplexit

-Pendant que tu étais ici, j'ai essayé de te comprendre. Et comme je sais que ta religion fait partie de toi, j'ai du me renseigner.

Etonnement

-Tu as lu la Bible ?

Amusement

-Entre autre.

Ses bras entourent sa taille sans qu'il puisse se débattre.

Heero capture ses lèvres.

Peur

Interdiction

Il se débat.

Heero rompt le contact et place sa tête sur son épaule, juste à côté de son oreille

-Heero, arrête.

-Dis-moi Duo est-ce qu'il pleut du souffre?

Perplexit

-Qu..Quoi ?

-Est-ce qu'il pleut du souffre ?

-…..non

Il saisit son oreille entre ses dents.

Duo laisse échapper un gémissement.

-Peut-être vois-tu alors la rivière se transformer en sang.

-…..non.

Il laisse aller sa bouche le long de son épaule.

-Non ? Alors peut-être pleut-il des grenouilles ou des criquets ?

-….non

Il passe sa main sous son t-shirt et remonte lentement en caressant doucement son torse.

-Tu es sûr? Peut-être vois-tu les gens se sauver dans la rue, couverts de pustules alors?

-…….

Heero capture à nouveau ses lèvres.

Duo le laisse faire.

Il ne comprend pas où il veut en venir.

Il ne comprend plus.

Heero le repousse violemment sur le matelas.

Violence

Douleur

-Je ne veux pas Duo !! Je ne veux pas qu'un dieu auquel je ne crois pas se mette entre nous !!Je ne veux pas qu'il nous refuse un peu de bonheur alors que nous côtoyons la mort !!

Duo le regarde, perplexe.

-Dis-moi Duo, tu n'es pas juif pourtant ?Tu es chrétien ?

-Protestant.

Heero le regarde un instant.

Incompréhension

-C'est une branche du christianisme.

Il acquiesce.

-Alors pourquoi ne prends tu pas en compte le nouveau testament ?

Etonnement

-Quoi ?

Heero se penche et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

-Duo, dis-moi qu'est-ce qui ressort du nouveau testament ?

-….Dieu est amour.

Il s'allonge à côté de lui.

-Alors pourquoi tu le vois comme le Dieu fléau de l'ancien testament ?

Duo ne répond pas.

-Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il ne te laissera pas être heureux ? Si ton dieu est amour alors ne penses-tu pas qu'il veut plutôt ton bonheur ?

Silence

-J'ai peur.

-De quoi ?

-Qu'il ne t'enlève à moi pour me punir.

-Si c'est le cas tu as choisi de croire en un dieu bien cruel. Quand bien même, je préfère passer quelques instant à tes côtés à t'aimer plutôt que de retenir toute ma vie ces sentiments.

Duo se blottit contre lui et l'embrasse.

-S'il te plaît…

-Quoi ?

Une prière

-S'il te plaît, ne te trompes pas.

Heero l'entoure de ses bras et leurs lèvres se joignent.

Pour un vrai baiser

Pour leur premier

Leur premier vrai baiser

POV

Nous sommes allongés, l'un à côté de l'autre, lové au creux de cet amour

Enfin avou

Enfin accept

Nous regardons l'autre,

Lui notre âme-sœur

Notre moiti

Elle qu'on a tant cherch

Elle qui nous a tant terrifi

Nous ?

Ensemble?

Nous nous ressemblons si peu…

Les parfaits opposés

" les contraires s'attirent "

Ah bon ?

Nous ne nous en étions jamais rendu compte

Il y a tant de maximes stupides, pourquoi en croire une parmi tous

Pourquoi ne pas croire alors que qui volera un œuf volera un bœuf

Non, nous n'y croyons pas

Pas plus à celui ci qu'aux autres

Pourquoi sommes-nous ensemble dans ce lit alors ?

Parce que dans le fond nous sommes pareils

Oui, tout au fond de nous

Pas dans notre comportement

Pas dans nos âmes

Ames-sœurs oui mais chaque âme est différente

Alors qu'est-ce qui nous rend semblable ?

Notre prétendue anormalit ?

Deux êtres anormaux ?

Non

Deux êtres jugés anormaux ?

Non plus

Deux êtres qui se sont conformé à l'image qu'on leur renvoyait d'eux ?

L'image d'un être anormal ?

Oui…

Cette phrase nous l'avons tous deux entendue

" tu n'es pas quelqu'un de normal "

Quelle ait été dite de façon positive ou non

On nous l'a dit et nous nous y sommes conformés

Alors c'est une des choses qui nous rend semblables

Il y a autre chose aussi

Nos attentes et notre attitude face à l'être aim

Deux choses en relation

Deux choses si proches

C'est parce que maintenant nous savons tout les deux qu'il n'y a que cet autre qui nous comprendra

A jamais

Il n'y aura que lui qui saura répondre à nos attentes

Parce que nous avons peur

Parce que nous craignons par-dessus tout l'amour

Cette force terrible qui nous poussera à nous contraindre

Qui nous usera

Pour lui

Pour l'être aim

Mais nous n'avons plus peur

Parce que nous savons que l'autre ne nous laissera jamais faire ça

Parce que nous avons comprit

Parce que nous nous comprenons

Tu ne me demanderas jamais de croire en ton Dieu

Tu me laisseras être sans religion, à jamais

Tu ne me demanderas jamais de quitter mon Dieu pour toi

Tu me laisseras croire en lui, à jamais

Peut-être que nous avons trouvé le parfait équilibre

Peut-être que c'est ça le juste milieu

Est-ce que c'est mieux d'être sans religion ?

Etre sans religion c'est se libérer de la fatalité divine

C'est avoir l'impression de contrôler son destin

C'est ne plus avoir quelqu'un au-dessus qui nous jugera un jour pour nos actions

C'est vivre sans avoir à se retenir en prévision de ce jour l

Quand on est sans religion on est libre

Est-ce que c'est mal d'être sans religion ?

Etre sans religion c'est n'avoir rien ni personne sur qui se reposer quand tout va mal

Quand on ne comprend plus ce qui se passe

Quand on est sans religion on n'a plus aucun soutient

Alors un couple fait d'un sans religion et d'un croyant

C'est ça la solution ?

L'un pour tempérer l'autre ?

Nous ne savons pas

Nous saurons peut-être un jour

Si la guerre ne nous arrache pas l'un à l'autre

Il ne pleut toujours pas de souffre

Les grenouilles ne tombent pas non plus

Pas plus que les criquets

La rivière n'a pas la moindre teinte carmine

Mais nous ne pouvons pas demander à Dieu d'aller aussi vite

Nous verrons demain si la peste et le choléra se sont répandu dans la ville

Un éclair déchire le ciel

Il est suivit d'un coup de tonnerre

Deux visions

Orage : Matérialisation de la colère divine. Mise en garde contre les humains.

Orage : Perturbations atmosphériques violentes caractérisées par des phénomènes électriques

Nous avons peur

Pas pour les même raisons

L'un a peur de la réaction de son dieu face à ce choix qu'il vient de faire, peur de s'être trompé et d'entraîner sur l'autre la colère d'un dieu auquel il ne croit même pas

L'autre à peur aussi, peur de s'être trompé, peur de l'avoir brusqué, peur de l'avoir poussé à faire un choix qu'il ne voulait pas, quelque chose qu'il redoutait, peur de le perdre à cause de ça ?

Nous nous regardons

Peur

Amour

Confiance

Deux phrases reviennent à notre mémoire

Des phrases que nous nous sommes échangées tout à l'heure

Elles résonnent dans nos têtes

Mon Dieu est amour

Je ne veux pas qu'un dieu auquel je ne crois pas se mette entre nous !!Je ne veux pas qu'il nous refuse un peu de bonheur alors que nous côtoyons la mort !!

Nous nous blottissons l'un contre l'autre

La peur est passée

L'orage aussi

Nous connaissons notre passé, il a fait de nous ce que nous sommes maintenant

Il nous a model

Nous connaissons notre présent, notre présent est à côté de l'être aim

Nous nous aimons parce que nous nous faisons confiance

Nous nous faisons confiance parce que nous nous connaissons

Nous nous connaissons parce que nous avons eu envie de nous connaître

Nous avons eu envie de nous connaître parce que nous nous aimons

.

Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ?

.

* * *

Note aux lecteurs: 

Alors premièrement je vous vois venir. Heum heum, " non mais t'es complètement malade !! Se masturber à huit-neuf ans !! Tu l'as fait précoce Duo !!! "

Et bien non, je regrette, mon scénario part d'une histoire vrai. Sachez tout d'abord que même

un fœtus âgé de six mois peut se masturber dans le ventre de sa mère ( et le mot masturbation n'est pas vulgaire, c'est le mot scientifique. Arrêtez de dire que je jure comme un charretier)

Ensuite comme je l'ai dit, ce scénario m'est venu grâce à un séminaire de Françoise Dolto ( une grande psychiatre), bref l'histoire de base est celle d'un enfant de six ans qui se masturbait, la phrase " il ne faut pas continuer de faire ça, si tu continues ça voudra dire que tu es malade et il faudra t'opérer " est réelle.

Ce n'est un secret pour personne les adultes ont toujours menti aux enfants, il est certain qu'aucune opération ne changera quelque chose et de toute manière faire une telle chose n'est pas signe de maladie, mais bon à l'époque...

L'histoire réelle se déroule dans les années 40, on avait là aussi menacé l'enfant de l'arrivée de chose terribles si jamais il continuait. Et il a lui, cru que le génocide juif et la seconde guerre mondiale s'étaient produit à cause de lui.

Je ne me souviens plus du séminaire en détail, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé et j'ai dû écrire ce scénario sans, je me suis peut-être trompée dans l'explication, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur

Sinon, toutes les punitions auxquelles Heero fait référence font parties des dix plaies d'Egypte ( sauf l'histoire de la pluie de souffre )

.

.

Bon, j'espère que ce OS vous aura plu

C'est le truc le plus space qui m'ait jamais traverser la tête,d'après des personnes qui connaissent mieux le fandom que moi c'est le premier double POV ( bon moi j'en sais rien, s'il y en a d'autre j'aimerais bien les voir )

Je remercie énormément Anya qui m'a fait une bêta lecture superbe alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle en faisait une.

Merci!! Tu as été géniale!! ( le premier qui essaie de me piquer ma bêta je le mors )

See u

Brisby


End file.
